A Trip To Remember
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Most of the digidestined go on a trip, what surprises will there be for them when they go to new york to visit mimi. New friend new relationship and a surprise you will never guess TaixSora KarixTk and JoexMimi YoleixKen. Please R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm back with another story hope you all in joy it. This is about how Tk and Kari met Kimberly it's different then the way they met in my other story though.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon , however if I did it would rock, however I do own this story and some new characters that will be added.

A Trip to Remember.

14 year old Kari Kamiya was sitting on top of her bed thinking about the trip she was going on. She and all the other digi-destined except for Matt, Izzy, and, Cody were all going to New York to visit there friend Mimi. She couldn't wait to see them. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a nock at her door.

"Kari it's Tai lets go we're gonna be late." He said through the door. She got her bags and slowly got up

"Tk is down stairs waiting for us." Said Tai because he knew his little sister was in love with him. Kari ran out the door gave her bags to Tai and rushed out of the apartment. Matt since he wasn't able to come agreed that he and Izzy would drop everyone off at the Airport.

"Hey Matt you want to help me load mine and Kari's bags into the car?" asked Tai as he came outside too.

"Ok." Said Matt. He got out of the drivers seas just as Kari was getting into the car and sitting next to her best friend Tk.

"So Tai are you gonna ask Sora?" said Matt loading some bags into the trunk

"What are you talking about?" asked the other boy

"You know the question that every girl wants to hear."

"Oh that question, then yeas I am."

"Well good luck." Matt and Tai got into the van to find Sora sitting with Kari and Tk. So Tai sat next to Matt and they drove off.

"SO I'm guessing Izzy picking up Joe, Ken, and Davis?" asked Sora

"Yeah I thought that would be better and get Davis away from Kari." Said Tai gesturing to the to kids behind him. The got to the Airport to find Joe and the others all ready there.

"All right you guys say hi to Mimi for us, and tell her we're sorry we couldn't come." Said Matt as he gave Tk a hug and gave him a small lecture about behaving and all that.

"Bye buys we'll see you in 2 weeks." Said Tai as the entered the waiting area of the Airport.

"Ok everyone here is how this is going to go on the plane Sra is sitting with me Kari is sitting with…" Tai was caught off by Davis

"Me!" said Davis

"No she will be sitting with Tk. Yolei you and Ken and Joe and Davis." Finished Tai.

Davis mumbled something under his breath and proceeded to sit with the others.

"Ok now the only problem we have left is who is sharing rooms with who. On this one you can pick." Said Tai grabbing Sora' s hand.

"Hey Kari you want to bunk with me?" asked Tk

"Of course."

"Hey Kari you want to bunk with me?" asked another voice (Davis Duh!)

"Davis I don't think so." She answered

"But why?"

"Because I'm bunking with Tk and that's final."

"whatever.

"Ok the Tk and Kari, Joe is with Mimi, Yolei is with Ken I'm with Sora and Davis…Davis gets his own room." Said Tai

"That was probably a good Idea because of Davis's snoring no one would ever sleep." Whispered Sora

'NO matter what I will get to kiss Kari' thought Davis.

FLIGHT TOKYO TO NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING.

"all right everyone lets get ready for a 17 hour flight." Said Tai as they grabbed there stuff and headed to the terminal.

Davis: I hate you Takarifangirl14

Takarifangirl14: Oh and why is that. (like i don't allready know)

Davis: Your so mean to me I never end up with Kari in any of your story's

Takarifangirl14: Sorry Davis, however there is someone who you will end up with in this story.

Davis: Really who?

Takarifangirl14: You'll have to wait and see.

This is The first chapter hope you liked it, I would love to here your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 hope you like it. This time I decided to have Tk and Kari do the disclaimer.

Tk and Kari: Takarifangirl14 doesn't own digimon or any of us, however this is her story and she does own some of the new characters to come….

Takarifangirl14: Great job you guys, oh and thanks to all who R&R's my story SO here it is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

17 hour plane ride

They handed there tickets to the lady and headed on to the plane. What they found out was that the tickets Mimi gave to them were first class seats. They sat down in there seats Kari with Tk, Tai with Sora, Ken with Yolei and Davis and Joe.

"Wow Mimi got us first class tickets." Said Tk

"Yeah this rocks." said Kari. The first class area was very free there we're plenty of TV's and the seats moved back and there were blankets and pillows.

"So Kari do you know what Tai is going to ask Sora?" asked her best friend

"Yea I do he's going to ask her too…" she said she moved closer to him and whispered it into his ear. "He's going to ask her to marry him." She whispered. And moved away realizing how close she was to him.

"So what do you want to do for the next 17 hours?" asked Kari

"How about you let us out of the bag." Said a voice from Kari's bag

"Oh Gatomon, Patamon we're sorry, we forgot all about you." Said Tk un zipping the bag to let there digimon out.

"Hey lets watch that movie?" asked Patamon.

"Oh yeah that My cousin Vinny." Said Tk

"That's your cousin Vinny." Said Gatomon

"Oh no that's the name of the movie it's about these two kids who think they got arrested for shoplifting a can of tuna, but the people who arrested them think they murdered the owner of a convenient store." Said Kari

They watched the movie laughed, and commented on a lot of bad language. After a wile Kari fell asleep and her head was rested on Tk's chest. Then he too fell asleep with his arm around Kari. Then the pilot came on the intercom.

"Attention We are now arriving at J.F.K. Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop before standing up." Said the Pilot and clicked off.

"Hey Kari, Tk wake up where here." said Tai. The two slowly woke up and realizing the position they were in they blushed. They got up putt there digimon back into there bags. They grabbed there carry on bags and got off the plane they spotted Mimi and quickly gave her plenty of hugs and since Joe was Dating Mimi he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok everyone lets go grab your bigger bags and then I have a surprise for you." Announced Mimi.

"Ok, can you at least give us a hint?" asked Sora

"Sorry your just going to have to hurry and get your stuff." She answered. It took them 20 minutes to get all of there belongings then they all met up outside the Airport in a van Mimi had borrowed from her Dad.

"so tell us what's the news?" asked Joe sitting next to Mimi. (Mimi is driving)

"Fine since my apartment is too small for all of us my parents call in a couple favors and we all get to stay at the plaza hotel." Said Mimi

Everyone cheered as Mimi drove out of the parking lot.

The end….Not really keep reading there will be more… a lot more things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Plaza of surprises

Mimi shoved all her friends into the van and they drove off. They drove for about 45 minutes. When they arrived at the plaza there was a small line of people waiting to check in.

"OK guys lets get in the line to check in." said Mimi, and they all followed

"Um excuse me but do you mind if I cut in front of you I'm in a terrible hurry?" asked a girl from behind. She had her hair putt up in a pony tail and the ends of her hair were dyed blue. She had green eyes, and she was wearing a red polo shirt and an orange skirt. She had 2 big bags and a back pack with her.

"Yeah no problem!" said Kari and they all stepped aside.

"Who was that?" asked Davis as the girl reached the front of the line.

"That's Kimberly Starr the smartest girl in the world." Said Ken

"Wow." said Davis. After the girl got her room key she waited for the others to get there's before she said anything else.

"Thank you for allowing me to cut. I'm Kimberly." Said the girl

"HI I'm Mimi and this is my boyfriend Joe and my friends Kari, Tk, Tai, Sora, Yolei, Ken, and Davis."

"Nice too meet you what rooms do you guys have?" asked Kimberly

"We have room 501." Said Mimi

"We have 502." Said Sora

"We have 503." Said Kari

"We have 505." Said Yolei

"And I got 506." Said Davis

"Cool I have room 504." She said.

All of them walked into the elevator and went to the 5th floor.

"Hey I have an idea." started Kari. "What say after we un pack we all go to the pool. Kimberly you too." She finished

"I would love too lets all meet in my room, in a half hour." Said Kimberly as they all nodded and went to unpack

Tai and Sora' s room.

"Wow tai this is a great room." Said Sora looking around the huge suite. It had a couch and a small kitchen a TV, and through double doors were 2 beds only being separated by a small night stand. Then to the left of the beds was a huge closet. It had also a beautiful balcony which over looked the city.

"Yes you are." Said Tai giving her a kiss.

Mimi, and Joe's room

(A/n All of the suites look exactly the same. so I didn't describe all of them)

"I missed you so much Joe." Said Mimi wrapping her arms around him. "How are your study's going.

"I missed you too." He said wrapping his arms around her. "And my study's are going very nicely.

"Tk and Kari

"Wow this is so big." Said Tk

"Yeah how do you think Mimi is able to afford such rooms for 2 weeks?" asked Kari

"I have no Idea." Said Tk as they let out there digimon.

"Wow nice shindig you got here." said Gatomon

"Totally agree." Said Patamon.

"Ok so Kari which bed would you like to take?" asked Tk

"Um…I'll take the one by the window. I hope that's ok."

"Yes of course." Sid Tk as he and Kari began to unpack everything.

Yolei and Ken.

"Hawkmon Wormmon are you ok?" asked Yolei

"We are fine Yolei." Said Hawkmon

"Ok how about we unpack and go meet Kimberly in her room." Said Ken unloading his bag.

Davis's room

"Stupid Gk. He's walking all over my girl." Told Davis to Veemon.

"Um…Davis she has known Tk longer then she has known you, besides it's not like she actually wants to go out with you." Said Veemon

"Oh Shut up! Kari loves me." Said Davis also unpacking his things.

Kimberly's room

"Ok come on out you two." Said Kimberly taking out two very strange looking cats out of her back pack. One was brown with black stripes, she had an ankh around her neck (A/n and Ankh is the ancient Egyptian symbol for life all of the ancient gods had one). The other one looked exactly the same except for the fact that his stripes were differently arranged and he had a huge white spot on his tail.

"What's wrong Osiris I cleaned my bag to your needs." Said Kimberly looking at the cat.

"Well you just made friends with the Japanese digi-destined." Said Osiris (The male cat)

"SO what." Said the other cat Isis.

"Oh never mind just as long as we stay quiet around them." He said

"Oh come on Kimberly could just tell them we're a rear breed of digimon." Said Isis, and the two went at it arguing like there was no tomorrow.

"Look as fun as this is the others are going to be here any minute "she said as she magically zapping all her clothes into the closet. (Like you didn't see that coming)

Then there was nock at the door.

"Kari, Tk come on in." said Kimberly

The went inside and sat down next to the cats.

"They are so cute" said Kari picking up Osiris.

"Poke me and die." Said Osiris

"Ok how is it that they can talk?" asked Tk

"Well they are very rare digimon" said Kimberly

"Oh ok what are there names?" asked Kari

"well the one your holding is Osiris and the one over on the bed is Isis."

"Cool," said Tk

Then slowly all the others arrived and all were introduced to Isis and Osiris (The digimon were there also, but they weren't paying attention the kids they were having fun with Isis and Osiris).

"SO…um…what if we all have a little party here in my room." Said Kimberly

"Ok that sounds like fun." Said Tai and the rest agreed.

"Ok first lets play truth or dare." Suggested Mimi.

"Ok." They all said

"Ok I'll go first." Started Mimi

"Um…Kimberly truth or Dare." Said Mimi

"Truth."

"What are you doing in New York?"

"Well I'm here for the international science fair that will be held here Monday (Note it's Monday right now for them.)" said Kimberly "Do you guys want to come?"

They nodded and continued the game.

"Um…Tk truth or dare?" asked Kimberly

HA!HA! I love cliff hangers and to Patamon cutie 13 I'm sorry I couldn't resist.

Not to worry my fans the next chapter will be up in a few days Promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here is my new chapter. Hope you like it and special thanks to all who reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, however this is my story, and all the new characters are mine, mine all mine.

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare?

"So Tk truth or dare?' asked Kimberly

"Um…Truth," said Tk

"Ok…um…what was your most embarrassing moment?" asked Kimberly

"Ok when I was 5 during recess my pants fell down in front of all the kids." Said Tk blushing.

"Mimi truth or dare?" asked Tk

"Truth."

"Which one of the digi-destined did you first go out with?"

"Um…Um…It…was…um…Matt." Said Mimi nervously looking at her boyfriend.

"You dated Matt." Said Joe

"Hey it was only 2 dates I didn't even kiss him. It's just that when he and Sora broke up at first he felt sad so I was his shoulder to cry on. When he got over it we agreed that we should just stay friends." Said Mimi looking at her now feeling better boyfriend.

"Ok Davis Truth or Dare." Said Mimi

"Dare!" answered

"I dare you too run around the hall screaming I'm gay, and I'm proud of it." (Not making fun of anyone just thought it would be interesting).

"Ok said Davis he ran out into the hall and screamed it. When he came back he took his seat.

"Um…Kimberly Truth or Dare." Asked Davis

"Truth." She said

"If I were to ask you out right now what would you say and why?" asked Davis

"Well…1) because I don't date obsessive low grade point average boys, and 2) because I already have a boyfriend." She finished and everyone laughed. Excluding Davis of course because he was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"You guys I don't want to play anymore, however I do invite all the girl to a sleepover in my room tonight so go and rest now from your long trip." Said Kimberly

"That sounds like fun. Right girls." Said Yolei

"Yeah we'll come over at 7 ok." Said Sora and Kimberly nodded

"and what are we ceposed to do while you girl are chatting about girly stuff." Said Davis

"Well you could have a sleep over of your own." Said Kari, as they all left taking there digimon with them.

Kari took Kimberly's advice and went to sleep.

Kari's dream

_We see Kari at a restaurant with Tk._

_"SO Tk what did you want to tell me?" asked Kari_

_"Well Kari…I love you…a lot, since the whole Piedmon deal." Said Tk_

_"Oh Tk I love you too." Said Kari as Tk pulled her into a passionate kiss_.

"Kari wake up." Said Tk shaking her a little.

"Huh what?" said Kari as she opened her eyes.

"Kari you told be to wake you up 2 hours before the sleep over so that you could get ready." Said Tk

"Oh yeah thanks." Said Kari getting off the bed. She took out a small back pack and putt some stuff into it. She putt CD's her favorite movies, a pillow, and some other random things.

"Hey Tk do you mind if I take a shower?" asked Kari

"No not at all." Said Tk. Kari thanked him and went to take her shower wile Tk talked with Patamon

"So you really think I should tell her." Said Tk

"Yes and do it soon." Said Patamon as Kari came out in a pair of Pajamas.

"Kari wile you where asleep I called room service and they brought this up for us. I figured we could eat before you went." Said Tk pointing to a pair of spaghetti and meatballs.

"That was a great idea." Said Kari sitting next to Tk at the table.

Sora and Tai

"Sora what say you and me go to dinner tomorrow?" asked Tai

"That sounds like fun." Said Sora who was eating a salad

"great." Said Tai as he looked at a box that was sitting inside his bag.

Davis

"Oh now I get it…She rejected me." Said Davis

"Wow and it only took you an hour to figure it out." Said Veemon

"Oh shut up!"

Yolei and Ken

"SO what do you think of Kimberly?" asked Yolei

"Well I think she is very smart." Said Ken

"Are you sure that's all you think of her."

"Yolei! No matter how smart or brilliant she is you're the only one for me." Said Ken giving her a hug.

"Oh you always know just what to say."

Mimi and Joe

"I still can't believe you went out with Matt."  
"It was just 2 dates and it wasn't like I was in love with him." Pleaded Mimi

"Ok fine." Joe leaned over and kissed her.

"So when are you girls going to Kimberly's room."

"Right about now." Said Mimi giving him a kiss and leaving.

All the girls got to Kimberly's room at exactly 7 and found that Kimberly had se up everything they would need for the party.

* * *

That's it for this chapter the next one will be up in a few days

Takarifangirl14 Out ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here is Chapter 5 hope you like it, and there is more to come. This time I have asked Izzy who wought be in the story yet to do the disclaimer.

Izzy: Disclaimer: Takarifangirl14 does not own digimon, but wishes that she did. She does however own the new characters in this story and this story line.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sleep Over

All the girls came in to find Kimberly had set up a few sleeping bags there was an orange sleeping bag, a green sleeping bag, a black sleeping bag, a white sleeping bag and a blue one which Kimberly had already claimed for her.

"Ok you guys pick your sleeping bags." announced Kimberly, and all the girls picked.

Sora took the Orange sleeping bag. Mimi took the white one, but was bummed that there wasn't one in pink. Yolei took the Black one which left Kari with the green one.

"What should we do now?" asked Kimberly

"Well you could guess which one of us is in love with which one of the boys." Said Sora with an evil grin.

"Ok Sora you're in love with Tai Kari's brother right." said Kimberly. Sora and Kari nodded. "Yolei is in love with Ken and Mimi is with Joe." The girls both nodded. "Kari you're so easy it should be a crime." Said Kimberly

"What are you talking about?" asked Kari

"Well it's just that it is so obvious that your in love with Tk." Said Kimberly

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TK" she shouted

"Wright so then your in love with Davis." Said Mimi

"Ok yes I'm in love with Tk." She said lowering her head.

"It's ok we all went through it." Said Sora putting her arm on Kari's shoulder.

"Yeah it's true." Said Kimberly. "The only down part for me is being chased around by nerds, and geeks, all asking me to marry them."

"Ouch!" said Mimi "So tell us about your boyfriend." Demanded Mimi

"Oh his name is Jason and well he is nice and cute, and sweet, but I'm going brake it of as soon as I get home." Said Kimberly

"But why?" asked Kari

"Well we have nothing in common and we don't even talk to each other in school, and I don't even like him that much." Added the smart girl

"Hey you would be perfect for our friend Izzy." Said Sora

"Really what's he like?"

"Well he's smart and sweet, and smart." Said Yolei.

"Cool I would love to meet him." Said Kimberly

"Well you might get your chance." Said Yolei looking at her D3 "Izzy, Matt, and Cody send me an e mail telling me that they will join us in about 3 days they just have to finish up something."

"That's great." Said Sora.

"by the way what is your invention for the science fair?" asked Yolei

"Well…I building a device that can make anything appear. Here I have it I'll show you." Said Kimberly. She went and got a small metal box with a screen and a lot of buttons on it.

"Ok here it is. You can either type or scroll and look for what you want typing is easier though" she said and typed large cheese pizza on the buttons, then a bunch of dots appeared and turned into the pizza.

"Is it real?" asked Sora

"Sure is. Dig in." said the girl and everyone took a slice of the pizza.

"Oh my god this is the best pizza I have ever tasted you are sure to win first prize." Said Yolei.

"I can't eat anymore or this will go strait to my hips." Said Mimi after one bight.

"Oh I forgot to mention this is low fat and calorie so you can eat all you want feel full, but never gain the weight in those nasty places." Said Kimberly

"Really! That is so cool." Said Kari "How did you come up with this idea?"

"Well I was watching TV and this thing came up about how people always eat to much and gain a lot of weight and get really fat, and then have to starve them selves or go on stupid diets to get that weight off,. So I thought why not eat your favorite fatty foods with out the fat and extra weight." Said Kimberly.

"Cool! Idea." Said Sora.

"So where are your kitty's?" asked Kari

"Oh they went to see the sites."

"Ooh lets watch national treasure" suggested Kari

"I love that movie." Said Kimberly taking the movie from Kari and placing it into the DVD player.

* * *

After the movie the girls decided to see what the boys were up too. They decided to spy on Davis first

Time: 9:30 pm

They creped into the hallway all in there pajama's, and slowly made there way into Davis's room. Even thought the door was locked Kimberly some how managed to open the door. They peaked inside. They saw Davis asleep with Veemon.

"Oh Kari please hold me." Said Davis in his sleep. "I'm not in anyway gay...I swear." Said Davis.

"Wtf!" was all that came out of the girls' mouths. Kimberly gently closed the door and backed away from the door.

"Well that was…um…" started Sora

"That pretty much speaks for its self." Said Mimi. Next they went towards Joe, and Mimi's room. Only to find Joe studying (Figures). Then they tried Tai. He was on the phone with Matt back in Japan.

"Yeah I know." Said Tai.

"Dude you have to do it. Do you even have it?" asked Matt

"Of course I have I will do it tomorrow over dinner." Finished Tai. The girls again closed the door and went to peek at Tk. He wasn't very interesting all he was doing was watching TV with Patamon and Gatomon.

The girls went back to there rooms and started laughing at the shock they still had from Davis.

"DO any of you know what Tai is going to ask me?" asked Sora looking particularly at Kari.

"Sorry Sora, but Tai made me swear on my life that I wouldn't tell you." Said Kari

"Can't you at least give me a clue?" she asked.

"Well lets just say it's what every girl wants." Said Kari

"Hey you guys heard about National Treasure 2?" asked Kimberly

"Oh yeah it's coming out in November right?" asked Yolei

"Yeah." Said Kimberly.

"I want to see it so badly." Said Kari.

Then the girls decided to watch Night at the Museum and at about 12:00 they fell asleep

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. I love National Treasure, and Night at the museum and I wasn't kidding about National Treasure 2 it is coming November 2007. I'm so exited.

Takarifangirl14


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 I hope you like it.

Davis: Well I hate it.

Me: What's to hate?

Davis: Hello everybody knows I'm supposed to get Kari

Kari: Oh I don't think so.

Davis: But…you're my girl **Goes on a rampage**

Me: Ok Davis why don't you join the Kari fan club they got cool jackets and they come in an assortment of colors.

Davis: Well…Ok, but mine better be in blue.

Me: Ok here it is close your eyes while I putt it on

Davis: Ok** closes his eyes**

Me: **Putts a strait jacket on Davis.**

Davis: Hey what is this get me out of this thing. **Goes psycho**

Me: Ok now I'm going to bring some nice people with a big net.

Davis: Get me out of this &$ thing

Me:**Gets a big needle** OK Davis it's time to sleep. **Injects the needle into Davis**

Davis: I Will not…go…to…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: Sorry about that some people are just nuts. Now here is chapter 6 in joy

Chapter 6

Site seeing with a twist

They girls awoke fully rested. They changed out of there pajamas and went to the restaurant for breakfast. There they spotted the boys, and sat with them.

"SO what should we do today?" asked Tk

"How about we go site seeing." Said Sora

"That sounds like fun. Do you mind if come too?" asked Kimberly

"Of, course not. Your one of us." Said Mimi

So it was decided. After breakfast they went to there rooms to get there stuff and met downstairs in the lobby ready to go.

"Wait how will, we fit 10 people into my van?" asked Mimi

"I don't think we transportation will be much of a problem." Said Kimberly and all eyes were on her. "I have traveled around the worlds and all my inventions make a lot of money so I have a limo and a driver." She added

"Cool we get to ride in style." Said Davis

Kimberly called her driver and he picked them up in her stretch limo. First they decided to go to the Metropolitan Museum of art.

In the Museum.

"Wow this place is nice." Said Ken

"Yeah it rocks." Said Yolei.

After the museum they headed towards the Museum of Natural history .

In the Museum.

"Ok everyone I say we split into 2 teams. Team one will be Kari, Tk Kimberly, Yolei, and Ken. Team 2 will be Mimi, Joe, Davis, Sora, and Me." Said Tai and they were of.

"Hey you guys lets head over to the Egyptology department." Said Kimberly

"ok lets go." Said Tk. They went up to the second floor and watched as a lot of people walked thought the halls. Out of the blue a skimpy blonde girl came out she had a beautiful body. A pair of aquamarine eyes and was wearing a halter top and caprice.

"Evelyn… is that you?" asked Kimberly

"Kimberly Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in ages." Said the girl with a sweet gentle voice. walked towards Kimberly and giving her a hug. However the hug was short lived when she spotted Tk. She immediately broke of her hug and walked towards the blonde boy.

"Hello I'm Evelyn." She said in a flirting gesture.

"Um…Hi I'm Tk and this is my friend Kari." Said Tk

"Hi." She said to Kari but not really caring. This made Kari very jealous.

"Um…Evelyn what are you doing in New York?" asked Kimberly

"I'm here for the international science fair of course." Said the girl

"Wait since when do you take part in science fairs. In all the years I've known you. You couldn't even build a simple model of a city."

"Well I've changed." Said Evelyn with an evil grin,

"Well You've met Kari and Tk this is Yolei, and Ken." Said Kimberly. "Do you want to join us?"

"I would love too."

They continued into the Egyptology department and all that time Evelyn was literally drooling over Tk. Which made Kari even more green .

"Oh my god I can't believe they actually have King Tut's funeral mask here." said Kimberly

"Yeah I still can't believe the Cairo Museum lend this to them." Added Ken.

"It's so beautiful." Said Yolei

"So Tk do you live here in New York." Asked Evelyn

"Um…no… I live in Odaiba." Said Tk

"Oh is that like upper New York?" asked the girl

"No it's a city…in Japan." Said Kari getting sick of her.

"What ever." Said the girl turning her eyes back to Tk.

_She is up to something. _Thought Kimberly

"What are you thinking about?" asked Yolei and Kari

"Well I just think it's a bit odd that she's entering the science fair and doesn't know where Odaiba is." Pointed out Kimberly.

"Yeah I know what you mean she makes me want to gag." Said Kari

"Jealous much?" said Yolei

"Um…SO Kimberly I say you need a cool Japanese nickname." Said Kari changing the subject.

"Ok like what." Said Kimberly

"Hmmm… How about Kim or Kimi and Kimiko." Suggested Ken

"I like that my parents and my siblings call me Kim, however I do really like Kimi, and Kimiko" Said The girl

They headed over to see the civil war exhibit.

"So Kimberly how many siblings do you have?" asked Kari

"Well I have an older brother who got married and moved to another ga…I mean moved to another state, and I have a little sister name Aly." Said the girl.

"Cool all Kari and I got are a couple of annoying not to mention stubborn, and over protective older brothers." Said Tk.

"I can relate I have a pretty big family." Said Yolei.

They walked into the Civil war exhibit and looked around.

"Hey you girl Kara." Said Evelyn

"It's Kari and what."

"Look it's obvious that Tk isn't interested in you so why don't you just give up and move on with your pathetic little life." Said Evelyn

"I…Uh…um…excuse me." Said Kari tears were falling down her face as she raced off.

"Kari wait!" Yelled Tk trying to follow, but was stopped by Evelyn

"Don't worry she just went to find the bathroom." She said

"I'll make sure she's ok." Said Kimi following Kari. As soon as she was out of site she pointed her finger and appeared in the girls bathroom. Where a certain girl was crying.

"Kari is that you in there?" she asked

"What do you want?" asked Kari from inside a stall.

"Come out lets talk."

"Fine." Said Kari. She opened the stall door and stepped out. Her eyes where just a little puffy and a little pink.

"Hey what happened with Evelyn?"

"She told me that Tk didn't like me the same way I did and that I should just get over it and move on with my pathetic life." Finished Kari tearing up again.

"I'm sorry I should have known she was up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Evelyn hasn't always been so interested in science or knowledge at all. You know what I'm gonna do to her." Said Kim in rage.

"What can you do. Your just a regular girl."

"Well not exactly. Lets just say I have a special power or gift." Was all she said "Come on I'll show you." Kim took Kari by the hand and pointed her finger. Then they appeared outside the civil war exhibit.

"That is so cool."

"Yes it was now watch this." Kim pointed her finger at Evelyn and she started to act like a monkey.

"ooh-ah-eek." Was coming out of Evelyn's mouth. Kimberly pointed her finger again, and Evelyn turned back to normal.

Everone just stared at Evelyn.

"Come on lets join the others." Said Kari and the two girls walked in.

"Kari are you ok? " asked Tk running to her.

"I'm fine." She said. "Thanks to Kimberly."

"I'm leaving!" Yelled Evelyn

"Good riddance!" Yelled Yolei

"But you'll see me again." And with a final puff the girl left.

With the other Digi-destined

"So Davis." Started Sora "had any weird dreams last night?"

"um…No." answered the boy

"Hmm that's interesting because I remember hearing,_**Oh Kari...hold me...I'm not gay I swear."**_ Said Mimi and they all laughed. Davis just looked at the floor.

"Sora! Since we're going to dinner tonight I was thinking we go down to the restaurant in the hotel for a fancy romantic dinner." Said Tai

"That sound great." She answered.

After a wile the digi-destined met up in the main lobby had lunch at a local café and headed back home on Kim's limo.

At the hotel

"Hey Kim you want to head down to the pool with us?" asked Kari standing with Yolei.

"No thanks I have some work to do maybe be later." Said Kim

"Ok bye." Said the other 2 girls as they left.

Kimberly got out her laptop and opened it up. She got into her favorite chat room and began to look at who of her friends was on. Her best friend Canny was on and Kim decided to chat with her. Canny was a regural girl who used to go to a fancy private school, but left because they had mendatory uniforms. Canny is a fasion desighner. She desighnes her own clothes and loves to do it too.

**SaturnWitch:**( that's Kim) Hey Canny

**Desighnerchic:** (canny) Hey Kim how's NYC

**SaturnWitch:** It's great I made some friends there the Japanese digi-destined.

**Desighnerchic**: Cool!

**SaturnWitch:** You will never guess who I saw at the museum we went to.

**Desighnerchic:** Um…Maria…April…Natalie…Ashley.

**SaturnWitch:** No, no, no. and so not funny. I saw Evelyn.

**Desighnerchic:** Evelyn Wilcox ?

**SaturnWitch:** Yup She is such a $&

**Desighnerchic:** That says it.

**SaturnWitch:** Yeah so how is everything over there?

**Desighnerchic:** Well Jason misses you a lot and says that he might go and visit you.

**SaturnWitch:** That's…great.

**Desighnerchic:** You don't sound happy.

**SaturnWitch:** I am really it's just I really don't like him that way and I'm gonna end it.

**Desighnerchic:** Yeah!!! Maybe now you'll go out with Jeremy.

**SaturnWitch:** Well IDK See one of the boys that's coming here to meet up with the Japanese digi-destined is there genius Izzy and I think…

**Desighnerchic:** say no more I know where your going with this. I'll chat wit u later

**SaturnWitch:** Ok bye.

And with that she logged of and went to check her e mail. She had 5 unread e mails. The first was from her mom.

_Dear Kim_

_Hi honey how are you. We all miss you so much? Even your brother is calling everyday to know when your coming back. Tell me everything that's been happening. Are you eating ok? Getting enough Air? And so forth. _

_Sincerely You Mother. _

She immediately replied to the e mail and read the next one. This one was from her little sister Ammeliona who is 7

_Hi big sis! How's it going in the big apple? I miss you oh so much! When are you coming home? I' think Jack likes me. But how do I tell. I love my teacher she is so nice. Um.. however I do want to here everything about your trip let me know._

_Your favorite sister Aly_

_P.S. and when you write me back don't use me full name I hate it. _

The next letter was from another best friend of hers April.

_Hey there._

_What are you up to? I want details. Everything here is so boring with out you. April has been especially mean to the geeks because you aren't here. Plus she's trying to trash your rep. Don't worry Maria and her powers took care of it. She made Ashley fall in love with Marty. (a/n Marty/ Jeremy are geeks.) _

_Your best pal April_

She answered that one as well, she decided to skip the next letter, because it was from Jason, but thought that she will come back to it later.

This letter was from Maria ( She is a punk girly type of person)

_Hey Girly_

_Whatcha up to. Jason is going nuts with out you…it's creepy seeing him like that. You better brake it off… and fast before he goes and picks out your engagement ring. Tell me everything_

_Maria._

Kim answered that one too. The moved to Jason's letter. His was the most funny, because he rote how he couldn't live with out her and was begging her to come back. Kim felt sorry for him. She told him that she would be back in 2 weeks and that when she does come back they need to have a serious talk.

After that Kimberly closed her Laptop and climbed onto her bed. Her to cats were sleeping cuddled next to each other and before you knew it she fell asleep as well.

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will revolve mostly around Tai and Sora so stayed toon.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Well I have received 20 revues I am very happy. So as promised this chapter mostly revolves around Tai and Sora. Here is chapter 7.

**Kari:** I have to admit this is one good story.

**Davis:** Well I still hate it.

**Me:** Don't make me hurt you Davis.

**Davis:** Please your just a girl you wouldn't be able to touch me.

**Yolei:** Oh no he didn't. He's in for it now.

**Me:** **beats up Davis leaving him with a broken arm and leg.** That'll teach you not to mess with the Author.

**Davis:** Help…me.

**Sora:** Well while we get Davis to the Hospital please in joy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, however I do own this story and Kimberly, Canny, Evelyn and the others to come.

* * *

Chapter 7

The question of all questions.

Sora came down to the restaurant to find Tai already waiting for her there. Soft music was playing and you could see a lot of other couples there. Sora wore a beautiful knee length dress, that had ruffles at the bottom. At the top it was a hear shape corset kind of thing. (A/n yes I know bad description please don't hate me.)

"Wow Sora you look beautiful." Exclaimed Tai.

"Thank you." Answered Sora. Tai helped her into her seat and then took the seat across from her. Little did Sora know, but all of the others including Kimberly were at a near by table watching them.

"Hello sir, and Madame. May I take your order?" asked the waiter.

"Yes could I have water to drink and the chicken fillet." Said Sora

"Yes of course." Said the waiter righting the order down.

"And I will also have water as well and the shrimp fettuccini." Said Tai. The waiter wrote it down and left. He came back a few seconds later with there drinks and told them that there dinner was on its way.

"So Tai why did you ask me here anyway?" asked Sora

"Well you'll find out." Said Tai. "So…um…how did you find out about Davis's dream?"

"The girls and I got bored and decided to spy on you guys. Then Kimberly somehow opened the door and we heard Davis. The we went to our room and I heard you talking to Matt about how you wanted to ask me something. The other Tk anbd Joe weren't as exiting to watch." Finished Sora.

"Oh…"

"Oh look here comes our food." Said Sora looking at the waiter who was carrying a tray of food. He placed the plates on the table, and left.

The couple started to eat and talked a little. The when they were finishing the music changed to more exiting tume. Tai came over to Sora and kneeled down onto one knee. Sora's face lit up. She smiled and waited for the question, Tai took out the small box and placed it in front of her.

"Sora Takenuchi will you marry me?" asked Tai opening the box to revile a beautiful ring with and orange and red sort of stone on it.

"Yes! Yes! And Yes!" yelled Sora and the all of her friends cheered. Sora jumped into Tai's arms and took the ring, but not before kissing him on the cheek.

"Took you long enough dude!" came a voice from a far.

"Matt, Izzy, Cody I'm so happy you made it." Came Tai's voice. Then the others came over to join them.

"Izzy, Matt, Cody allow me to introduce our new friend, Kimberly Starr." Said Tk.

"Hello." Said Matt and Cody. Izzy just stared at her with his jaw dropped. Finally after a minute Ken snapped him out of it.  
"Forgive me," started Izzy. "It's just I never imagined I would get to meet such a brilliant mind as the great Kimberly Starr…I presume you are here for the international science fair."

"Yes I am! Would you like to see my invention?" asked Kimberly

"I would be honored." Said Izzy.

"Come on." Said Kimberly taking Izzy's hand and pulling him towards the elevator.

_The great Kimberly Starr is here. I'm in heaven. She is much prettier in person. _Thought Izzy as he was led into the elevator.

_So now the are two geeks here. This will take some more planning . It's bad enough trying to out smart one brain how will I deal with two._ Thought Evelyn from the corner of the hall.

* * *

Ha1Ha! Another cliff hanger. He, he. Sorry it was so short.

What is Evelyn planning and will Tk and Kari ever get together find out next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I am so happy at all the people who read my story and I have a special surprise…

**Davis: Your going to turn this into a Daikari**

**Me: In your dreams goggle head.**

**Davis: I'm gonna kick your butt. Charges at me**

**Me: as much as I would love to kick your butt I promised that Depthmon could do it.**

**Depthmon: Thank you! Beats up Davis**

**Me: Hurray for Davis bashing.**

**Kari: Amen to that,.**

**Depthmon: Thank you. I had a lot of fun beating up Davis.**

**Yolei: Should we help him out just a little?**

**Me & Depthmon: Nah!!!**

**Me: Ok lets start chapter 8. Special thanks to Depthmon for attempting to murder Davis.**

**Depthmon: Your welcome Depthmon leaves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I do however own this story and the new characters in it.**

Chapter 8

A killing romance

Kim led Izzy up to her suite. She unlocked the door with her key card and he stepped in.

"So what is your invention?" he asked.

"Oh I created a Console that if you type/say what you want you get it. Anything, food, clothes, D.V.D.'s and it's all fit for you. And the food is low carb and calorie."

"Cool may I see it?"

"Yeah let me get it." Kimberly went towards her bed and pulled out the same thing she showed the girls.

"So you just type or say what you want and it makes it appear?"

"Yeah and it's real too. I use holographic technology, and my own thing. Try it please."

"Ok." Izzy moved closer to the machine and said that he wanted a root beer float, and with in seconds it appeared. He took the glass and took a bite of the float. "This id do cool,"

"I'm glad you like it, Do you think I have a chance?"

"I think you will win your 10th ribbon."

"Actually it will be my 7th, but thanks." Then there was a nock at the door. Kimberly came over and opened it to find Mimi there with a key card.

"Hey Kim. This is for Izzy." She said handing her the card. "Can you give it to him?"

"Yeah no prob." Said Kim. She said Goodbye to Mimi and left. She came back over and handed Izzy the key card.

"So I'm in room 507." Said Izzy

"Yup."

"Um…Kim…I…Um…" Izzy was trying to say when there was another nock at the door.

"Could you hold that for just a second?" asked Kim and Izzy nodded as the girl went to open the door.

"Its you…What a surprise." Said Kimberly opening the door.

"Kim I missed you so much." Said the voice as he grabbed and kissed Kim on the cheek. "I got you e mail and came right over." He said.

"Jason look now is not a good time I sort of have company." Said Kim looking at Izzy, who got a sad look in his eyes.

"That's ok Kimi. You talk to your boyfriend I have to go and unpack," said Izzy taking his duffle bag and leaving.

"Oh…ok… Izzy Please come back when your done though." She said in a disappointed voice. Izzy left and Jason came in , and sat on the bed next to her cats.

"Isis, Osiris." Haven't seen you in a while." Said Jason moving his hand to pet Isis.

"Touch me and Die." Said the female cat.

"Ok fine." Said Jason moving his hand towards Osiris.

"Touch_ me _And I'll mess up your face so bad you'll have to go through reconstructive surgery... twise" Said the male cat.

Just then Kimberly came over and Sat next to Jason. He tried to kiss her on the lips, but she turned away.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"We need to talk," she said. "Look Jason I think we should just gp back to bieng friends."

"Why?"

"Because I no longer share the same feeling towards, that you have for me." She said

"It's that Isaac guy isn't it?" said Jason madly

"It's Izzy and I just met him 15 minutes ago, and I have been wanting to end it for a while now."

"We are not braking up." Said Jason forcing her into a kiss. She pushed him off her and pulled her finger in front of his face.

"You're forgetting who I am." She said.

"Oh am I? You wouldn't dare to zap me." He said with a sly voice. Kimberly pinged her finger and she turned Jason into a mouse.

"Isis, Osiris have fun with your new toy." Said Kimberly

"No! Change me back please." Said the squeaky mouse

"Ok fine…" Kimberly pinged and he turned back to normal.

"Now your in for it." Said Jason. "I'll get you. Don't you forget it." Jason gave her an evil look and left."

"_You have an evil plan. So I think I'll kick your can. Stay away 10 feet from me. Or you'll turn into a flee."_ Said Kimberly and pointed her finger at Jason.

She then made her way to room 507. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Matt.

"Hi! It's Matt right?" asked Kim

"Yeah! Can I help you?" he asked

"Yeah I'm here to talk to Izzy." She said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now."

"Please let me talk to him. Give me 5 minutes." She said and Matt moved aside and she walked in.

"Izzy!" she called.

"Oh…Hi Kimberly." He said,

"Izzy why did you leave like that?" she asked.

"I saw...you…with your boyfriend, and I didn't want to be in the way so I left."

"Oh Jason. Not anymore he isn't."

"Isn't what?"

"He isn't my boyfriend I broke up with him."

"Why? I hope It wasn't something I did."

"NO! It's just that he isn't the right guy for me." She said moving closer.  
"Oh and what is your kind of guy?"

"Well mine has to be smart, and cute, and easy to talk too." Kimberly moved closer.

"Really! That's my kind of girl." He said putting his clothes down on his bed.

"Come on lets go I want you to meet some one." She said taking him and walking out. With Matt looking at them with a happy, and yet sad look.

They came back into Kimberly's room.

"So who do you want me to meet.?" Asked Izzy

"My most trusted friends." Said Kimberly "Here they are this one is Isis and the he is Osiris."

"Um…Kim there just cats." Said Izzy. "What's sp special about kittens?"

"Well for your information we are from Sa…." Said Osiris, but was cut of by Kimberly's hand going over his mouth.

"There kind of like digimon except they can't digivolve." Said Kimberly

"Cool, how did you come to having these kittens?"

"Um…Well…I have special powers."

"Like what?"

"Well I'm a Witch."

"Really! Would you show me."

"OK" Kim pointed her finger and made the roof disappear then made it re-appear.

"Way cool!"

"Kari is the only other one who knows and you can't tell anyone." Said Kimberly.

"I promises."

"Yeah ok We're leaving." Said Isis.

"Where are you going."

"Well we have to report back to your mother. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Said Osiris and they disappeared.

"So what where we doing before Jason showed up?" asked Izzy.

"Well you told me that I had a chance of winning the international science fair."

"Oh right!" said Izzy "The others and I came up with a plan to get Tk and Kari to confess there feelings for each other are you in?" he asked.

"Totally."

"Ok we meet tomorrow in Tai and Sora's room at 11:00am."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry Kimberly but I have to go. I have some stuff I have to do before tomorrows meeting."

"That's ok."

"Ok I'll see you there." Said Izzy as he left. Kimberly ones again went to check her e mail. This time there was only one. It was from Jason. She deleted it with out reading it and went to bed because it was about 10Pm.

* * *

Here it is. Tell me what you think, and if anyone else wishes to be in the beginning of the chapter where I fight Davis let me know. What do you think the others have in store for Tk and Kari? Hmm! 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Hi! Today I'm too tiered to kill Davis. Sorry, but don't worry there will be Davis bashing.

**Davis: By, Who?**

**Patamon cutie 13: ME**

**Davis: That's rich what' next your gonna have me beat up by a flee.**

**Me: Oh now you done it.**

**Patamon Cutie 13: (picks up Davis and throes him into an active volcano) That'll teach you.**

**Davis: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!**

**Me: Ok…Um… Here is chapter 9. Hope you like it. Davis just die already. Ok here you go.**

**Patamon Cutie 13: Oh and thank you for letting me kill Davis.**

**Me: No problem, however he will comeback Fox kids wought let me kill him for real.**

**Everyone in the universe: Oh man. (Starts whining)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The meeting, a plan and a new friend

As agreed everyone excluding Tk Kari and Davis. Where meeting in Tai and Sora's suite.

"So how do we get those two together and get rid of Davis?" asked Tai

"What if we….no!" said Cody

"How about we…No!" said Matt.

"Wait how about this. We get Tk and Kari on to a romantic setting and I help move things along, and I can get rid of Davis as well." Said Kimberly and everyone started at her. "Ok Joe you will tell them that you had a reservation at the restaurant and you decided not to go. So you tell them that they should go. Then the girls will help get Kari ready and the boys will do the same for Tk. Then I will get rid of Davis. Then we gently spy on them and I will help move things along."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Sora

"Oh I have my ways." Replied the girl.

Then the group discussed some of the details and decided to putt the plan into action tonight.

Then one by one they all went back to there rooms to get ready.

Kimberly walked in to find the door to her suite wide open.

"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Kim as she walked inside.

"Oh my god I thought you would never get here." came a voice

"Canny! Is that you?" asked Kim

"The one and only!" said Canny. She got up and gave her best friend a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I was with my new friends we were working on a plan to get 2 of our friends together."

"Cool!" said Canny

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim

"Well I came to warn you about Jason."

"It's a little late for that, but don't worry I hexed him." Said Kimberly

"So…are any of the boys your friends with here cute. You know according to my standards?" asked Canny.

"Well. There is Tk, but he's in love with Kari so no chance. There the ones we're trying to set up. There is Matt. Tk's older brother" said Kimberly and looked at her friend.

"Can I meet him?" asked the girl giving her a cute face.

"Ok come on." Said Kimberly stepping out of the room and leading her to room 507.

Kimberly knocked on the door and Izzy opened it.

"Hey Kim! Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Well…I wanted to introduce my friend Canny to you, and Matt is her here?"

"Yeah hold on." Said Izzy as he walked back inside and came back a second later with Matt.

"Ok boys this is my friend Canny she is a fashion designer." Said Kimberly.

"Hi!" said Canny looking particularly at Matt.

"Hi!" said Izzy

"H-Hi." Said Matt.

"This is Izzy, He's a genius like me, and this is Matt he is a musician.

"Cool...So…Canny is it. Would you like to go for walk with me?" asked Matt.

"I would love too." Said Canny and she and Matt left.

"That was quick." Said Kimberly.

"What do you mean?" asked Izzy

"Well usually it takes her at least 5 minutes to fall for a guy. This time it only took her one."

"Oh Ok I'll meet you in Tai's suite at 6 ok." Said Izzy.

"No prob. See ya." said Kim and went back to her room.

An hour later. 12:30pm Canny returned wearing a big grin on her face.

"So I'm guessing it went well?" asked Kimberly looking up from her book.

"He is so sweet." Said Canny "I think he's the one." Said Canny

"You mean the one you might actually date for a month or longer?"

"Yeah!" she said.

"Ok well…um…Do you have a room?"

"Yeah it's room 508. I better go then." Said Canny leaving Kimberly and her sleeping cats.

* * *

That's it for this one. Shot I know. If your wondering Kimberly isn't just a Witch she is also from Saturn. Which was what Osiris was going to say in the last chapter. Kim's older brother married a princess from another galaxy and is now living with her. R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok Hello again. Today Davis is in for a wake up call. Oh just wait and see.

**Davis: What another one of your wimpy friends is going to try to kill me.**

**Me: Well…just wait.**

**Paulagirl: Hey Davis! I know someone who would go out with you...  
Davis: Really? Who, is it Kari? has big puppy dog eyes  
Paulagirl:sighes NO, someone even better  
Davis: Two Kari's?  
Michael Jackson: high-pitched Hee-Hee! Jamon!  
Davis: screams very high pitched Eek! runs away  
Michael Jackson: Hey, you told me he was gay,...oh well.  
Paulagirl: Apparently not, sorry MJ. Here's twenty bucks...  
Michael Jackson: Thanks...(leaves)**

**HAHAHAHAHA that was funny. Ok from now on I will be killing Davis. In my story that is.**

**Me: WOW didn't see that one coming. Oh well. Cody disclaimer please.**

**Cody: Takarifangirl14 does not own digimon, however she does own this story and the new characters in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The plan.

It was 5pm and Joe came towards Kari and Tk's room. He knocked and Tk opened the door.

"Oh hey Joe!"

"Hey Tk!" started Joe. "Look Tk I have a reservation at the downstairs restaurant, and I can't go so I was wondering if maybe you and Kari wanted to go. Please I've already asked the others and they declined." Said Joe. Tk nodded.

"Ok. Good the reservation is under my name." finished Joe and left. Tk closed the door and walked over to Kari.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"That was Joe he told me he had a reservation downstairs and he couldn't go so he asked if you and I wanted to go. So I said Ok."

"ooh that sounds like fun." Said Kari.

Joe walked over to Kimberly's room and knocked. He came in and sat down.

"Well." Said Kim impatiently

"Phase one complete." Said Joe

"Ok tell Tai." Said Kim as Joe left.

"Time for phase 2." Said Kimberly.

She made her way to Davis's room.

She zapped the door open and walked in. Davis was in the bathroom. Veemon was sleeping.

"_You think you like a girl. But you're really gonna hurl. You are sick to the bone. So you will spend tonight alone._" Said Kimberly before Zapping Davis, who was now coming out of the bathroom. The she zapped her self to her room.

She rang up Tai and Sora's room.

"Hello," said Sora,

"Phase two is complete." Reported Kimberly.

At the same time Kari had called all the girl To come over to help her get ready. Kimberly asked Canny to come as well given her fashion cense.

"So this is Canny." Said Yolei.

"Yup, That's me. And I think I can help with your outfit of choice." Said Canny. She moved towards the closet. She was in there for about 20 minutes before she came out.

"Ok I'll be right back." Said Canny. She walked out of the room, and came back with a pink halter dress.

"It's so beautiful." Said Kari.

"Yeah I just made it yesterday." Said Canny.

"Hey Kari! Don't you think you should tell a certain boy your true feelings towards him." Said Mimi."

"No! We've been over this before. Tk only likes me as a friend."

"Yeah….sure." said Kim.

At the same time the boys were helping Tk get ready as well.

"So bro. are you gonna tell her?" asked Matt.

"NO! I can't risk our friendship." Said Tk.

"Come on just tell her." Urged Ken.

"Maybe." Was all he said.

After an hour Tk and Kari went to there what they think a simple dinner. Or that Evelyn was planning something of her own.

"SO how are we gonna pay for all of this?" asked Kari.  
"Joe said we can order all we want. That Kimberly took care of it." Said Tk.

"Oh ok." Said Kari. They came in and took there seats.

"Oh Tk!" came a voice."

"Oh no it's Evelyn." Said Kimberly from near by." She thought quickly.

"Tk. Cory may I join you?" asked Evelyn.

"It's Kari." Said Tk. Evelyn didn't wait for another response. She pulled up a chair and sat as close to Tk as possible.

Kimberly got an idea.

"_Run. Run, run. Because s of right now you are a nun_." Said Kimberly and pointed her finger. Evelyn was hit by the magic and turned into a nun and rushed off.

"That was weird." Exclaimed Kari.

"Yeah it was," said Tk.  
"They had already ordered there food and had just received it.

They ate. And after a while Tk began to speak.

"Kari...um…I have something to tell you." Said Tk. He started to stutter, and Kimberly became agree.

"This girl is in love with you. And you don't have a clue. Tell her how you feel. Just please don't kneel." And Kimberly Zapped her finger.

"Kari what I'm trying to say is I love you." Said Tk."

"Really!!!! I love you too." Said Kari and she moved towards Tk. He grabbed her and they kissed. All around them people were cheering. They then departed from the restaurant and went back to there rooms very, very happy.

"So we are now officially a couple." Stated Kari.

"Yes, Yes we are." Said Tk.

"You know what. I think they set all of this up. Don't you?" asked Kari

"Yeah."

"Kimberly!" They both said at the same time. Everyone else came back to there rooms very proud of themselves. Kimberly walked into her room and only Isis was up.

"So Kim it went well?" asked the kitten

"Yup!"

"And you're ready for the science fair tomorrow?"

"Yup!" replied Kimberly.

* * *

That's it. Yeah I know I moved the date of the science fair because I really want to finish this story. So I can start another one. The bad new for all of you is that it wought be a digimon one. Sorry. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again this is the second to last chapter.**

**Davis: You premised that Kari would kiss me.**

**Me: Ok Davis close your eyes**

**Davis (closes eyes)**

**Me: (brings over an chimp)**

**Chimp: (Slobbers Davis)**

**Me: (gets rid of chimp)**

**Davis: Wow she is such a good kisser.**

**Me: Yeah...(tries to hold back laughter) she…must…be.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The International science fair fiasco

The net day all of the digi kids went to the ballroom with Kim and Canny to help Kim get ready for the competition. There they saw Evelyn. (The spell had worn off) who was setting up her booth. The booth next to her was empty. So Kimberly took it.

"Evelyn! You never did tell me what your invention was." Said Kimberly.

"Oh! It's a portable suite case." Said Evelyn showing her the invention.

"Oh that is…um…nice." Said Kimberly taking out her invention

One by one people came in and took there seats. Or putt up there booths. The judges were ready and where waiting to begin.

"Hello Everyone." Started the first Judge. He was a short man with barely any hair. He was standing on a podium. "Welcome to the 15th annual international science fair. Lets begin with Francois De Loamier from France." The other judges followed him towards the boys booth.

"Thank you. My invention is a trash bin…but wait this trash bin not only takes your trash it makes it into energy." Said Francois. The Judg3es took a few notes and then moved towards Penny Melanie from England. She was a nice girl with freckles.

"I made my invention simple. It's a volcano." Said Penny. She pressed a button and little sparks flew out. The Judges wrote something down and moved toward Evelyn.

"I invented a laser cannon." Said Evelyn. She placed a little piece of wood in front of the laser and fired. Leaving a huge whole. The judges smiled and took more notes. The they went to Remy De coumarone and Italian wiz kid. His invention was actually good. He invented a palm sized computer/ I pod. The judges were interested. They took there notes and made there way to Kimberly.

"Hello My Invention is called the Replicator." She started. "It is able to make anything you need. Food, clothes, DVD's and more, however it does not make money. Please try it. Just say what you want and what type and it will give it to you."

The first Judge came over and said. "Coffee. Black." And it made it.

"Is it real though?" asked The judge.

"Oh yes. And the food comes out low carb, fat, and calorie." Said Kimberly.

The judge took a sip of the coffee and moved aside. The next judge. An old woman. Ordered some 1949 flick.

The third judge. Asked for a silk blanket. He felt the material. They wrote something down and went back to the podium. This time the woman spoke.

"Ok 3rd place goes to. Evelyn, and her laser." Evelyn turned sour, but still went and took her teeny trophy. "Second place goes to… Remy and his palm sized computer/ I pod." Said the woman . Remy proudly came and took his middle sized trophy. "And 1st prize for the 7th year in a row goes to Kimberly Starr and her replicator." Finished the woman all of Kim's friends cheered as Kimberly went and took her huge trophy.

After the fair they all went out to celebrate. Izzy couldn't stop talking about how happy he was that Kim had won After the billionth time he said it Kimberly pulled him closer and kissed him making him turn red.

After the celebration Kimberly went to her room and told her kittens everything that happened. She was happy that she won, but said that soon she would have to say good bye to her new friends.

There was a sudden nock at the door Kimberly opened the door to find a teeny flee yelling at her. She flicked it off and looked around Izzy was standing there.

"Hey Kim I came to give you this." Said Izzy giving her a piece of paper. 'These are all of our phone numbers and e mail addresses." Said Izzy

"Thank you and here are mine." Said Kimberly giving him 12 short slips of paper. This is my home and cell numbers and my e mail." She said Izzy gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

That's it for this one. Yes the next chapter will be my final one for digimon. After I think I will write a Code Lyoko one. Sorry, but my heart just isn't in to digimon anymore…fore now anyway. 


	12. Chapter 12

OK I'm only doing this because this is my last chapter and because she begged me so here she is.

**Bldlf: Hey Davis! I heard everyone's killing you right now.  
Davis: Go away...  
Bldlf: Calm down. I heard what you want.  
Davis: I want to kiss Kari!  
Bldlf: Okay, but I'm warning you, you didn't specify a Kari.  
Davis: Huh?  
Bldlf: M M Forever, can you send in Kairi?  
M M Forever: Sure!  
Davis: Yay!  
Kairi comes in (the one from Kingdom Hearts).  
Davis: Huh?  
Bldlf: (Laughing hard) You didn't specify a specific Kari!  
Davis: -Storms out-  
Bldlf: (Still cracking up) You did good!  
Kairi: Thanks! Can I go back now?  
Bldlf: Sure.  
Kairi leaves.  
Bldlf: HAHAHAHA!  
Davis comes back with a big hammer.  
Davis: I'll get you!  
Bldlf: -Pulls out a TRG Sniper Rifle- What did you say?  
Davis: Um...nothing? -Drops hammer and runs out screaming like a little  
girl-  
Bldlf: WAHAHAHA! I love that he's stupid! I didn't even load this thing! If I  
did, I would get arrested!  
Knock on the door  
Voice: Open up! Police!  
Bldlf: Oh crap...**

**Me: HA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Wipes tear from eyes) Here is the final chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Goodbyes are always hard.

It was there final day in New York. Everyone was sad because even though some where happy. They where sad because they had to say goodbye to there new friends and girlfriend/boyfriend.

"You guys. I have some good new!" said Kimberly

"What is it?" asked Matt.

"Well Canny and I will be going to Japan in 2 weeks to visit you."

"How is that?" asked Izzy

"Ok I have a work there and Canny has a design contest there. So everyone is happy."

"Yay!" The all cheered.

"When is your flight?" asked Sora.

"Our flight is in 2 hours. What about yours?" said Canny

"Ours is in 2 hours as well." Said Kari.

"Look you guys we have made great friends. Sora got a fiancée. Canny and I got the best boyfriends we could ever ask for, and Kari got her dream boy. Everybody wins."

"Well what did I get?" asked Davis.

"The fact that I didn't kill you." Said Kimberly

"Oh…In that case. It's very good."

"Despite Evelyn this was a good vacation after all." Said Tk.

"Yeah it was." Said Kari.

They all grabbed there stuff. Loaded it into the limo and left the hotel.

At the Airport.

"Wow this has been the best vacation ever." Said Izzy.

"Yes it has." Added Matt. As both of them looked at there girlfriends.

_Flight 5567 in lane A and flight 7843 in lane B are now boarding._ Said the intercom.

"Well I guess this is where we part." Said Kimberly.

First she hugged Kari, then Sora, then Yolei. (Mimi was back at the hotel she had already said her goodbye's) Then she hugged, Tai, Ken, Joe, even Davis. Then She gave Izzy a kiss and Canny did the same thing except she kissed Matt.

"Bye." They said to one another. Before they boarded there planes.

"Don't forget to write." Thy screamed.

_This was one hell of a vacation_. They all though. They got into there planes and waited for it to take off missing there friends already, however they all had gotten a lot of memories to share. This really was a trip for the hall of fame.

The End

* * *

That's it for this story, and my digimon fan fiction., Not to worry though I have decided to write a Code Lyoko fan fiction with my friend animeboyluv. And I will be coming out with other Code Lyoko fictions.

Takarifangirl14


End file.
